The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an accommodating container accommodating toner to be supplied to a developing device and having a stirring conveying member that stirs and conveys the toner, and a toner state determination method of the image forming apparatus.
In an image forming apparatus, at the time of transportation of a toner container that accommodates toner to be supplied to a developing device, when vibration is applied to the toner container or the toner container is left for a long time in a state in which the toner container has been erected with one side facing downward, since the toner is unevenly condensed at one side of the toner container and is condensed, a toner stirring conveying screw receives resistance by the condensed toner, resulting in an increase in load torque of a motor that rotationally drives the screw. If the load torque increases, since excess current flows through the motor, a toner motor driving circuit determines that the screw is in an overload state when it is detected that a driving current becomes large to a level of the excess current.